Human trafficking
by StarCube2
Summary: journey


hostage situation at a college one of the females at the college took action and shoot both of the gun mens it was finally over or so she thought but then one of the gun men rose up and decided to shoot another student so she shielded the student who was targeted which was her ex and then she shot the guy 5 times and he was dead and she was rushed to the ambulance when she woke up the doctor said there was a miscarriage and her ex chris was there sitting next to her he gave her flowers and then justine her best friend came to pick her up chris hitched on for a ride and then suddenly the car broke down so we all went to our teacher's part time job she worked at the hello kitty store and her husband was a mechanic and he had his own tow truck so we 3 waited there but I got hungry so chris took me to get some takoyaki we came back justine was gone we heard screaming we asked our teacher where justine is and she said im sorry it was either her or my husband the slave traders got her we followed the screams till the trail went dead we headed back to the hello kitty store and asked our teacher if she knew where they took her and she said up in mt. fuji where the head quarters was so we packed our bags and left but before we did chris knew a secret government agent who was his best friend that was tracking human trafficking so he told them if in three days they don't make it back send an airplane and get us some help. So chris's friend agreed any who chris and I were half way to the top suddenly we got kidnapped by two human trafficker they locked us up in a room we were naked and there was a 1 way mirror. The leader of the human trafficking spoke, "Your here for your friend uh? she's preoccupied getting fucked muhahaha." Chris said,"Let's make a deal us in exchange for her." The leader said,"Why? when we can have all the cards?" Chris said,"We promise to do a 3 way with you only and we can be our own private slave plus we don't have stds so were clean not pure like those others what do you say? The leader said,"Deal." So they released Justine. After that the leader said I'll fuck you later right now I want to watch you two have sex to build up my hormones for when I join. So Chris had sex with me while he was on top of me he whispered me the plan. We wait three days after that we ambushed him when he comes in and we use him as bait to escape then my friend from the government will be waiting for us with his airplane. So we proceed with the plans. 3 days later we escaped holding the leader as hostage. Chris's government friend was there we climbed up the ladder and into the airplane there we got a fresh pair of clothes. I looked down into the window and saw the fbi arrested everybody in that place. All except the leader who escaped into the darkness. That night when his friend got us home chris drove me to justine's house to check up on her We climbed up her window and saw her cutting her wrist. Chris threw the life away while I bandage her. We stayed there till she fell asleep. Chris took me home but I fell asleep in his car so he took me to his house and we slept in the bed together. The next morning I got my ride from him and we both hung out in the afternoon. But we felt like someone was following us perhaps the leader of the slave trade that got away. So we decided to follow him beat him at his own game. We arrived at an abandon warehouse with a secret underground. There we saw naked woman tied up begging for help so Chris again had the help of his friend. We told them were the warehouse was and before chris could say anything else the leader hung up the phone. The leader tortured us beat us and stripped us he was just about to rape me when chris's friend finally came and rescued us again. The fbi came and finally arrested him and everyone in the organization. Chris's friend spoke to him in private. His friend said,"Dude the government is mad at me for allowing you two to know about us so it's either we have to wipe your memory or you become one of us and help us with the cases." Chris said," I'm sorry I didn't know they were mad I think I want to help you with the case let me ask Katherine what she want." So chris came over to me and explained I agreed to it happily.


End file.
